Memory provides a means by which we are able to reflect on the past, and at the same time, it enables us to adapt to ever-changing environments by integrating new information into stored representations. A prominent feature of memory impairment is the inability to successfully update old memories to adapt to new situational demands; however, little research has focused on the intersection of memory change and stability. The goal of the proposed research project is to identify the brain mechanisms involved in flexibly updating memories with new information. Motivated by results from our recent functional neuroimaging studies, we will test mechanisms of flexible updating in patients with focal damage to the hippocampus due to surgical resection (performed as treatment for refractory temporal lobe epilepsy). Concurrent eye-tracking and behavioral measures will be utilized to assess memory dysfunction, with a primary focus on the ability to incorporate new, relevant information into existing memory representations. The combination of the proposed methods - brain lesion, eye tracking, and behavioral measures - will collectively provide a thorough account of the memory processes related to flexible updating that are disrupted by brain damage. With this information, new training regimens may be developed to circumvent the necessity of the impaired memory processes by promoting the use of alternative cognitive strategies to aid in daily functioning. The implementation of the proposed training plan will serve to extend the applicant's current training, providing experience working directly with clinical populations, including identifying brain damage using MRI, administering neuropsychological evaluations, modifying experimental designs to obtain valid behavioral and eye-tracking data, and implementing meaningful experiments to identify the nature of cognitive impairment in brain-damaged individuals. Hands-on experience in combination with guidance from established experts in the field of cognitive neuroscience, coursework, and career-development training offered through the applicant's home institution, will serve to promote a well- rounded research career in the field of neuroscience.